


Despacito [PODFIC]

by 61Below, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Polyamory Negotiations, breaking the heteronormative wall, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: Three things happened the summer after Eric graduated from Samwell: he moved in with Jack, Marty announced his retirement, and Kent Parson was traded to the Falconers.[PODFIC]





	Despacito [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despacito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730567) by [61Below](https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below). 



[Stream or download on my website](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/despacito/)


End file.
